Excerpts From Nerua Teraf's Diary
by Rose Spirit
Summary: Here are some parts of Nerua's diary... What will she do when Karasu returns for Kurama? Companion to "A Rainer Demon Is Born"
1. Karasu Returns!

Ellen: Hey y'all! While I'm waiting for my whole story to be posted,  
here is another short story set in the same universe as "A Rainer  
Demon Is Born", so you should read that first! If you already know  
that story, enjoy! This is set after the Dark Tournament, in the POV  
of Nerua. Thanks very much to Vanishing Roses for the inspiration to  
this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Yoko Kanno. But if I did...  
Muahahahahaha...  
  
Kuwabaka: Uh-oh.  
  
Dear Diary, Tues, May 14  
  
Something terrible happened today! Kurama is... Kurama is dead! It was a beautiful spring morning...  
  
"Sigh... The forest is so peaceful... I love nature!" I smiled and said to no one in particular as I sat in my favorite tree. The sun streamed through the gaps in the tree branches, the birds sang... "Huh?" A demon approached; I could sense him because his evil presence fouled the pure air around me. Sort of like something I remembered from the Dark Tournament... "Oh!" I exclaimed, as Karasu erupted from the bushes in front of me. Suddenly, Karasu waved his arms, and rings of darkness burst forth and bound me to the tree I was sitting in.  
  
"Karasu?! I thought Kurama-kun killed you!!" I cried out.  
  
"Escaping from Spirit World was pitifully simple. Ha ha ha. Now I can get my revenge on Kurama for killing me by killing the one he loves most!" He hurled a bat-bomb at me, but just as it was getting a bit too close for comfort, I sighted a blur of green, (a friendly neighborhood Rose Whip) and the bomb exploded in mid-air. Kurama had come to save me!  
  
Karasu immediately launched an attack at Kurama, and the two began to fight with unrestrained hatred. On and on the fight raged, and just as it seems that Kurama was getting the upper hand, Karasu turned his attention to me, and threw another bomb at me, except it was five times the size of the previous one. Me being still tied to the tree, I couldn't do anything about it; I had tried to break the bonds while Karasu and Kurama fought, but it had been to no avail. I closed my eyes in anticipation of great pain.  
  
As if in a dream, I sensed an explosion. I opened my eyes and everything seemed in slow motion (play "Blue" by Yoko Kanno); I saw Kurama in front of the explosion; since he hadn't had enough time to block the bomb with his Rose Whip, he had jumped in front of it to save me.  
  
Karasu ran off, rightly afraid of the powers of an angry Rainer Demon, which freed me from the bonds that held me to the tree. I ran over to Kurama, and held his head up.  
  
"Nerua, you know I would die for you..." he murmured in his last breath, and because of the force of the explosion, his soul completely disappeared from all three worlds.  
  
"Hey, N-chan! What're you doing here? It's not safe! I heard that Karasu is on... the... loose..." Mitsky walked up just at that moment, and stuttered to a stop as she took in the scene. I slowly looked up at her with a death glare worthy of a Rainer Demon, and started shouting at her angrily about how late she was, and what had happened, but before I could finish, I broke down into sobs. Now I have to live without Kurama! It's not fair!  
  
After that I er... kinda went on a rampage through Spirit World as Malecasu, wreaking havoc on anything unfortunate enough to be within arm's reach, heh, heh, until we found the king's palace. Not bothering with doors, Malecasu and I crashed through the building to reach Koenma's office. He and Botan were chatting, but when the entire wall was pulverized, they froze. I stormed across the room to Koenma's desk, and, by applying slight pressure, the desk was completely decimated and a large fissure formed in the ground. Botan shakily commented that she heard her mother calling her, and walked stiffly out of the room, leaving Koenma with nowhere to hide. Electrical charges seething from my body, I began to shout at Koenma about how stupid he was to let Karasu escape. My throat hurts from it all.  
  
"Now, now, Nerua – er, Malecasu, don't be angry!" Koenma was chuckling nervously. "Karasu's escape had nothing to do with me! Besides, it helped you pass the first part of your test."  
  
"Test? What test?" I asked as I changed back to human form. Before Koenma had to answer, he handed me the egg of a spirit beast.  
  
"Here. This spirit egg is yours. Your recent actions have unlocked its true power. It should hatch any time now..." The prince of Spirit World was interrupted by a bright glow emanating from the egg. The glowing patch of light morphed in my hand, and when the glow was gone stood... a cute little fox! I set him on the ground and he grew to the normal size of a fox cub. I squatted down to take a look at my new pet.  
  
"Oh, Koenma, he's soooo adorable!! How did you know I loved foxes?" I immediately started petting the small fox.  
  
"It wasn't hard to figure out," the vertically challenged ruler said smugly, "since you loved Kurama so much. This spirit beast was formed from what bits and pieces of Kurama's soul were left in these three worlds; apparently, his dying wish was to protect you always. However, this little guy won't remember being Kurama, and he can't speak."  
  
"Koenma, I..." Tears welled into my eyes at the thought of being reunited with Kurama, and at that moment, the little fox rubbed himself against my legs. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. "I'll name you K-Chan." As I petted K-chan, I noticed a little rose-shaped birthmark on his left hind paw. I kept this discovery to myself for the time being. As I left the destroyed office, I planted a small kiss on Koenma's nose, which left him stunned until I could walk out of the room.  
  
Ellen: In case you don't know "Blue" by Yoko Kanno, it's a really sad  
and pretty song that I was listening to while I wrote this and it fits  
the mood as background music.  
  
Fwooshy: Hn. "K-Chan". Why -Chan? Isn't that suffix for girls?  
  
Ellen: Yes, but it can be used for guys too. Besides, "K-Kun" is just  
repetitive.  
  
Fwooshy: Hn.  
  
Cheddar: Read and review please! ^__^ 


	2. My poor mother

Ellen: Hi! This chapter is a little... well, PG-13ish, so squeamish  
people should probably skip this chapter. Thanks a lot, Sai! -__-v  
  
Fwooshy: Yeah, but I bet it was either Midori or Aya that thought of  
it.  
  
Ellen: You're probably right. Anyway... I guess it has its funny parts,  
too, and it's a bit emotional... Whatever. Read if you want, or skip it.  
  
Dear Diary, Fri, May 17  
  
K-Chan has proven to be a dear companion. He follows me everywhere, and becomes disheartened when he can't. It almost seems like he's sentient; sometimes I'll spill my troubles to him, and the little fox will look at me, and blink, almost as if in comprehension. And last night, while I was sleeping, K-Chan slept on a pillow next to me in bed, and he narrowly avoided my flailing limbs by jumping on my head. This woke me up, so I crawled out of bed and over to the closet to pick out some clothes at four o'clock in the morning!  
  
But this morning, I was talking with Sakura and Mitsky, when all of a sudden, they sensed something.  
  
"What is it, guys?" The demon sisters glanced at each other.  
  
"Something's wrong," Sakura called over her shoulder as they ran off. "Don't follow us!"  
  
You know that's an invitation. So what did I do? I waited. Then I followed them at a short distance. When I caught up to the demon sisters, I found them facing another demon, who they had trapped down an alley. Behind the mysterious blue-skinned, trench-coated demon, my mother was lying face-down on the ground, covered in several severe stab wounds, dead! In the blink of an eye, I raced between the demons, held out my hands, palms forward towards the unfortunate oni, and in even less time the demon was a smoldering stain on the wall.  
  
I sank to my knees and begin to sob; for my mother and for the demon who's life I had just taken so easily. Sakura and Mitsky were sad as well, they tried to comfort me but I shrugged them away.  
  
"You told me not to come! What would have happened if I hadn't?!" At that moment, Botan rode up on her flying oar to take my mother's soul to the Spirit World.  
  
"Hey Botan," I growled, "What are you doing with my mom?"  
  
"Uh, I'm, um, taking her to Spirit World... that's my job..." Obviously she was very nervous; I had a mad glint in my eye.  
  
"I wouldn't be too hasty about that... You do like the Earth in seven continents, correct? I could sink a couple for you. No one would notice." (Heh heh heh. Malecasu really does have a way with words!)  
  
"... ... ... I'll have to contact Koenma about that..." Botan turned away (a few shades paler), called Koenma on her Communication Mirror, and held a whispered conversation. After about a minute, she turned around to face me again. "Koenma granted your mother a pardon... I'll use my healing powers to get rid of the evidence of death, but I'm not going to help you explain anything! That's your problem!" And she was as good as her word. In minutes my mother sat up, and looked around.  
  
"Nerua, where am I? And also, what's burning? I hope someone didn't leave their oven on..."  
  
I glanced quickly at the remains of the demon behind me before answering. "Yes, yes, mother. Come on, let's go home. K-Chan's waiting for us. Come on..." I said to her as I steered her out of the alley. "Bye, girls!"  
  
"Who are those girls? Are they friends of yours? Is blue her natural hair color? I didn't think that was possible..."  
  
Ellen: Yup, everyone give Sai, Midori and Aya a round of applause for  
that magnificent chapter.  
  
Cheddar: Why did you even write it?  
  
Fwooshy: Once again, I wouldn't stop pestering her!  
  
Cheddar: Are you proud of that?  
  
Fwooshy: ^__^ Yes!  
  
Ellen: ...Anyway... pl-  
  
Cheddar: Please read and review! ^__^ 


	3. The Stupid Bunny Fairy

Dear Diary, Thurs, June 6 As I spend more and more time with K-Chan, he has begun to develop some unusual abilities. For example, yesterday K-Chan became able to change shape and transform into a 5-year-old version of Kurama! He's soooo adorable! Since he's now kind of a human, I decided to send him to kindergarten. Today was the first day, and he told me all about how the girls fought over who could sit next to him at lunch, how the boys just stared at him (Grrr, the little punks!), and how the teachers just didn't know what to do with him because he was so smart. He can only keep his human form for a few hours, though, so he had to take a "bathroom break" every so often. I don't think that I should send him back, it's too dangerous for the little guy!  
  
Dear Diary, Thurs, July 4  
  
I almost lost K-Chan today! I was sitting in my room, reading and  
petting K-Chan, who was taking a snooze, when all of a sudden, a huge  
racket came up from the kitchen. It woke up K-Chan, and he and I went  
to investigate. When we peeked inside, we saw a tiny fairy, about six  
inches tall with a stopwatch tied to her back and pink bunny ears. She  
was rummaging through all of our drawers and cabinets, muttering under  
her breath, "Gotta find it. Gotta find it." Since some of the crockery  
that she's throwing around is breakable, and some of it has already  
smashed into millions of pieces, I storm into the room, catching  
whatever I can before it touches the floor. When she doesn't seem to  
notice me, as I reach her I put on a calm façade. K-Chan follows,  
changing into his human form so when he steps across the shards of  
glass and pottery he only has to do it on two feet instead of four.  
Isn't he so smart?  
  
"What are you doing in my kitchen? If you needed to find something,  
you should have asked," I ask quietly, because if I had raised my  
voice any louder I would have screamed. The kitchen happens to be my  
kingdom, if you know what I mean. However, as soon as the fairy  
spotted K-Chan, she grabbed him and took off running, screaming, "I  
found it!" She must have been pretty strong; K-Chan is about 3 ½ feet  
tall in his human form.  
  
Fortunately, I lock all of the doors in the house when I'm home alone  
(which I was), and the locks are way higher than six inches above the  
ground. The fairy apparently flew in the house without my knowledge  
when my parents left to go out to do some errands, so when I locked  
the door after them she was left with no escape route. As the fairy is  
trying desperately to reach the lock on the nearest door, I calmly  
saunter up to her and pick up K-Chan. The diminutive fairy still hung  
on to him until I plucked her off, put K-Chan down, and told him to go  
back to the kitchen and get some ice cream while the bunny lady and I  
talked in another room. After he was out of hearing range, I started  
pumping her for answers, but the little weasel bit me on the hand!  
After that I... kinda went a little overboard and beat her up. When K-  
Chan came into the room with his ice cream, he asked if the bunny lady  
was going to be all right. I hid her behind my back, and said, "Yes, K-  
Chan. Now look away while I do something really fast." With a  
questioning look in his eyes, K- Chan turned away while I disposed of  
the fairy through the handy nearby window and muttered under my  
breath, "As soon as she comes out of that coma, that is." Then I went  
up to K-Chan and hugged him, but as soon as he saw my hand, he got a  
band-aid and bandaged me up. He's so smart and caring! I know I sound  
just like a proud mother, but I can't help it!  
  
Later that evening, Mitsky barged in on my family while we were eating  
dinner. She said that she was just there to tell us that she wouldn't  
be mooching off of us any longer! I had been wondering where she went;  
Mitsky usually hung around our house a lot, but I hadn't seen her in a  
few days. Her welcome home party is tomorrow.  
  
Today, people would be celebrating Independence Day in America. Since  
not many people in Japan celebrate it, there were plenty of fireworks  
in various shops around town, so my parents and I held our own little  
fireworks show. It was nice remembering home for once.  
  
Ellen: I had to post more than one day because the fist one was so short.  
  
Fwooshy: I liked the part about the stupid fairy. And the part about the coma!  
  
Ellen: ...  
  
Cheddar: Read and review, please! 


	4. Two Parties

Ellen: Thank you thank you to miyako14 for being my ONLY REVIEWER!!! You get a Karasu cookie! So you can bite his head off!!  
  
Fwooshy: Wow. There's lots of rage going on there.  
  
Lauren: You're the one to talk, Fwooshy.  
  
Fwooshy: ^_^ Tee hee!  
  
Dear Diary, Fri, July 5  
  
Mitsky's party was... interesting. When everybody (meaning Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Sakura, Botan, Keiko, K-Chan and I) arrived at the address she gave us, it was an apartment building. We went to the correct number, and Mitsky welcomed us into a small room that was completely empty except for a mattress on the ground, lots of Ramen, a teakettle, and a hotplate.  
  
"It's all I need to live on," was Mitsky's opinion on the situation. It's a good thing we thought to bring lots of food!  
  
Around the middle of the party, someone came to the door. It was a bounty call for Mitsky. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her; when she saw me she just whispered, "I'll be right back." And sure enough, about ten minutes later, Mitsky came sneakily in through the front door with her left arm in a sling and a fistful of cash.  
  
"Um, Mitsky? Don't you want to go to the hospital for that?" I asked with concern while she counted her money.  
  
"Heck no! Those kinds of things cost money, you know?"  
  
Hmm, I wonder when K-Chan's birthday is?  
  
Dear Diary, Wed, July 31  
  
I just picked today for K-Chan's birthday kinda arbitrarily. Everybody was able to come, including some of K-Chan's friends from school. One of them gave K-Chan a rubber ball to play with, so he and Kuwabara went outside to play with it. They managed to last about 5 seconds before Kuwabaka threw the ball too hard and knocked K-Chan over! All of the girls present ganged up on Kuwabaka to beat him senseless for hurting K-Chan. Even Hiei put in a few whacks. However, I pushed them all aside and deliver to Kuwabaka the shock of his life. Quite literally. Heh heh.  
  
Dear Diary, Fri, Aug. 2 Somebody was following me at school today. I've noticed it for a while now since Kurama has been gone, but today, the presence I felt was much more powerful.  
  
Ellen: Dun dun dunnnnn! I usually hate cliffhangers, but this time, I don't have to be the one waiting for an ending!  
  
Fwooshy: Are you secretly taking Fwooshy lessons?  
  
Ellen: -_- Awww, dangit! I don't want to be like her! Cheddar, help me!  
  
Cheddar: (sees death glare given by Fwooshy) ...H-help you w-with what?  
  
Ellen: Cheddar!!  
  
Cheddar: T_T Read and review, please! 


	5. Alsola's Appearance

Ellen: I can't believe it's been almost a month since I've updated this!  
  
Cheddar: We've been really busy!  
  
Fwooshy: Sigh More lovey-dovey stuff... I can't believe you guys are actually me sometimes...  
  
Ellen & Cheddar: #.# What did you say?!?  
  
Fwooshy: ;; Never mind...  
  
Dear Diary, Sat, Aug. 3  
  
I know it was stupid, but I decided to see who it was that was following me. Just in case it was something that I couldn't handle, I called the group for reinforcements. I went out into the woods to Kurama's and my meeting place, and pretended to fall asleep while sitting on a tree branch. Just as I thought, after a few minutes of silence, the woods erupted into a series of cackles and snaps, as about fifteen demons burst from the trees, and ran to the tree to try to attack me. However, a few well-placed fireballs and lightningbolts did most of them in. Four survived, and ran back into the forest. I could hear even more chattering and squawking, but just at that moment, the group came running from where the demons were.  
  
"We saw your friends there and figured that it was their time to leave," Mitsky said, and smiled up at me. I jumped down to see everybody else.  
  
"Whaaaa?! Nerua, those were your friends?! Why didn't you say so?! I'm so sorry!!" Kuwabara wailed, clueless as usual.  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted. "Won't you shut up? Besides, one of them got away. He probably ran off to his master, in which case we should prepare for the worst." And Hiei's words proved to be correct; a few seconds later, another wave of demons appeared. Our team sliced through them like a hot knife through butter, but at the end of the battle, one last demon appeared. She was dressed completely in white: white knee-length boots, white gloves, a tight-fitting white dress, and her deep jet black skin gave an eerie contrast.  
  
"Salutations, Spirit Detectives. My name is Alsola. My, I didn't expect all of you here. The only ones I want are the brown-haired demon girl and Kurama. The rest of you may leave now."  
  
I gave her a death glare. "What do you want? Kurama is... Kurama is dead..." Tears collected in my eyes. However, at that moment, I felt something soft and warm rubbing against my legs. Looking down, I saw that it was K-Chan. "K-Chan," I whispered to him, "how did you get here? Go home!" K-Chan gazed back at me with what seemed like the fire of determination in his eyes, then growled at Alsola and flicked his ears back.  
  
Alsola chuckled at the sight of K-Chan. "So Kurama, we finally meet. Nice body, by the way, very inconspicuous," she said sarcastically, and laughed again. "And you little girl, trying to protect him. So cute. However..." She began running at me. "You make me sick!" shouted Alsola as she ran. She raised her left hand into the air behind her, and a lance of darkness not entirely unlike Karasu's darkness bonds shaped itself from thin air. She threw it at me, but when I dodged it and caught it to try to throw it back at her, it burned my hand and I had to drop it. The lance disappeared when it hit the ground into a puff of black smoke. By this time all of the others were riled up. We all attacked Alsola in our own ways, but she proved to be our better, dodging attacks so that we would hit each other, then striking at us while we were weakened. Her strategy had us completely beaten down, and after quite some time, I was the only one left standing, and only because I was tapping into the last reserves of Malecasu's strength after having transformed. Even K-Chan had managed to receive a bump on the head. I was almost completely out of demon energy, so I was trying to heft Mitsky's Fiend Crystal Blade purely to defend myself from her onslaught, even though I could barely lift it. She prepared to strike with a final spike of darkness, when a Rose Whip came out of nowhere and snapped it in half. We both looked to the source at the same instant, and saw K-Chan in his human form, only he had grown up into Kurama's actual age! A blinding light followed, and Yoko Kurama stood before Alsola and I, livid with anger.  
  
"You were looking for me?" he asked the mysterious demon, then summoned his Death Plant to finish the job that the entire Spirit Detective team could not, and finished it in about ten seconds. No trace of Alsola remained afterward.  
  
"Y...Yoko..." I stammered, and ran up to him, but before I could embrace him, the kitsune backed away.  
  
"No, Nerua. I have caused you enough trouble already. That demon only attacked us because of me. It is better that I leave now before anyone gets hurt again." He turned around, and began the journey to Spirit World to give himself up to Koenma. However, I ran in front of him.  
  
"Are you crazy, Kurama? Without you, who would I confide all of my troubles to? Who would I love...?" This time, I fell into his arms, and we both changed back to our human forms and sat on the ground, hugging and crying for each other. It was the happiest moment of my life. The others eventually woke up, saw us, and left without disturbing us, which I'm really grateful for.  
  
Ellen: Oh, Kurama!! I love you so! I sleep with my fox plushie every night!  
  
Fwooshy: Now I know why they go fox-hunting in Europe...  
  
Ellen: GRRRAAARRR!!!  
  
Fwooshy: O.O Meep. 


	6. That GreenEyed Monster Called Jealousy

Ellen: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I actually thought  
that this was already posted, so I left it alone 'til I realized my  
mistake.  
  
Cheddar: We haven't been getting reviews either, except from CharmedP5  
in "A Rainer Demon Is Born", and miyako14 in this fic. Thank you, if  
you're reading this!!!!!!!! (Which we hope you are, since we've only  
promoted it about twenty times!)  
  
Dear Diary, Mon, Aug. 5  
  
Since last Saturday, Kurama and I have been inseparable. It turns out that he can remember everything from when he was my Spirit Beast! Hee hee!  
  
Botan and I did a bit of research on Alsola. Apparently, she had been in love with Yoko Kurama, and had been trying to track him down when she learned about me. Jealousy isn't a very pretty thing...  
  
Kurama and I went to the autumn fair festival today. While we were riding on the Ferris wheel, everything seemed so romantic! I think he was about to kiss me... when a giant fire-breathing turtle demon appeared out of nowhere and started trashing the place! It knocked over the Ferris wheel, but Kurama was able to jump out of the car first and save me. Of course, wherever a demon appears, Mitsky can't be far behind! All we had to do was watch as she jumped all over the place defeating it and then was paid off by numerous members of the crowd. As she was walking away, she spotted us, and waved.  
  
"Have fun on your date!" she called to us. Kurama and I blushed, but laughed.  
  
Later, as Kurama and I were sitting in one of my favorite trees, talking, we almost kissed again! But then, he said that he could hear his mother calling, and ran off! After he was gone, I bashed my head against the tree numerous times, crying, "Why? Why?! Why!?!" Then, however, I could hear the tree comforting me.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," I said as I healed the tree from where my head had broken some of its bark, and the fire of determination lit up my eyes. "Kurama will be mine!"  
  
Oh, and one more thing. It used to be that whenever I looked into Kurama's eyes, I could always see a hint of sadness lurking behind them, but ever since our encounter with Alsola, it has been completely gone! I'm so happy that he's happy!  
  
Dear Diary, Tues, Aug. 6  
  
Since Kurama didn't actually kill Karasu, we've had to be extra careful. The only problem is, we can't be together at all times to protect each other. And sure enough, today after school Kurama was confronted by Karasu again, only this time, I had hidden behind a big boulder to watch him. They just stared at each other for a while, but when Karasu rushed Kurama, I... kinda forgot what happened after that. Kurama says I lifted the boulder in front of me and heaved it at Karasu with almost no effort, screaming, "Stay away from my kitsune, you baka!!!" Unfortunately, Karasu heard me and dodged the weighty projectile, but it made him stop for a moment to comment to Kurama, "Your girlfriend sure is obsessed with you." I gave him a death glare, but Kurama went over and hugged me.  
  
"Yes. That's why I love her!" Hee hee!! Of course, why Karasu didn't attack us just then escapes me...  
  
Fwooshy: Stupid Karasu. The idiot didn't just kill them then and there??  
  
Cheddar: I think that one, he'd already tried and failed to kill Kurama, and two, he reeeeally didn't want an angry Rainer Demon on his hands.  
  
Nerua: Oh yeah! I so totally would've destroyed him!!!!!!  
  
Karasu: Kill?  
  
Nerua: ROOOAAAARRR! Proceeds to destroy Karasu anyway for even killing Kurama once  
  
Soup: Niiiiiice one, Karasu. 


End file.
